


The Benders- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Just when things couldn’t get any weirder, you got the unthinkable case… Humans.





	The Benders- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 15. Feedback is always appreciated.

Crazy things were happening to you and you had no idea what was going on or whether or not you should tell Sam or Dean. They would think you’re crazy and kick you out. Or maybe they won’t think you’re crazy but would be scared of you. You were certainly scared of yourself.

The power you felt was something unreal. You had no idea where that came from. Why did it start happening now? Why didn’t it happen before? What is causing you to be like this? Were there other people like you? Was Sam like this?

So many unanswered questions and not enough answers. Who would exactly know about this sort of thing? Your mind was racing ever since you left Max’s house. You tried to focus on your relationship or new cases but nothing was working.

You were stuck in your own mind and you were all alone. You wished there were someone who knew of this sort of thing. Like now, there was a case going on and you and the Winchester were all dressed up but your heart wasn’t in it like before.

What had happened was that a little boy, Evan, apparently saw some man who was being dragged underneath his car. He disappeared and his body was never recovered. So naturally, it caught the attention of Sam and Dean. You were at Evan’s house, talking to him and his mother.

“Look, officers, I know you’re just doing your job but the police already came here. I don’t understand why we have to go through this again. The more he tells this story, the more he believes it.” The mother, Mrs. McKay said, sighing softly.

“I understand that but you spoke to the local authorities and this seemed like a matter for the state police.” Dean said. You looked at Evan and smiled softly at him.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened? No matter how crazy it seems.” You said to Evan.

“I was up late, watching TV when I heard this weird noise.” He started talking. “It sounded like a monster.” You and Dean exchanged looked and you looked at Sam. This was sounding like more and more your thing.

“Tell the officers what you were watching on TV.” Evan’s mom said.

“Godzilla vs. Mothra.” He said excitedly.

“That’s my favorite Godzilla movie. It’s so much better than the original, huh?” Dean said, crouching down to his level.

“Totally.” Evan smiled, looking at Dean.

“Evan, did you see what this thing was?” You asked in a gentle tone.

“No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car.” He said with his eyes wide. “It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound, like a whining growl.” Dean stood back up and looked at his brother who gave him a knowing look.

“Thanks for your time.” You said with a smile, walking out of the small apartment and to the Impala. This was going to be a long case, you can already feel it.

“So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are were signs of a struggle.” Sam said, sitting in a local bar. He was doing research at a table and Dean was teaching you how to play darts.

“Alright, sweetheart, you gotta line them up and then shoot them. It’s very easy.” He said, holding your arm from behind you.

“Look at you. You’re teaching me how to play darts? I have one of the best aims and you think I need teaching? By all means, Mr. Winchester. Teach away.” You blushed at the feel of his warm body behind yours. He smirked and moved your arm back, shooting it forward and you let go of the dart, seeing it hit the bullseye.

“You try.” He smiled and let go of you but didn’t move from behind you. You did exactly as he showed you and of course, you hit the bullseye. You turned around in his arms and smirked but at him.  

“Maybe you should teach me other things.” You winked at him and he smirked, going to kiss you but a throat cleared.

“Guys, can we focus please?” Sam said with a sigh.

“You’re such a buzzkill.” You joked with Sam.

“They could be right; it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn’t our kind of gig.” Dean said, turning to his brother.

“Yeah, maybe not. Except for this: Dad marked the area, Dean,” You got up after placing the darts where they belonged and sat next to Sam, looking at John’s journal. “Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker.”

“Why would he even do that?” Dean wondered.

“Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people and then vanishes. He found this too: this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state.” Sam explained.

“Don’t phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot.” You said, a look of confusion etching your features.

“There are all kinds. Not all of them are going to be same kind of phantom. They take people anywhere and anytime. Look, Dean, I don’t know if this is our kind of gig either.” You understood both sides of the argument.

“We should go then and get some rest. I saw a motel about 5 miles back.” You said, getting up and putting on your jacket.

“Whoa, whoa, easy. Let’s have another round.” Dean grinned.

“We should really get an early start.” Sam said, agreeing with you.

“Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don’t you, Grandma? Alright, I’ll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak.” Dean said, grabbing his jacket.

“I’ll do that too. We will meet you outside.” Sam said, taking his jacket with him. You gathered Sam’s research and walked out to the car, laying what you carried on the hood of the car. You heard a noise from under the car and you stopped breathing.

You put John’s journal on the hood as with everything else. You took out your mini flashlight you took everywhere and got on your knees, looking underneath the Impala. You breathed out a sigh of relief when you saw it was only a cat. The cat hisses at you and ran away.

“Thank God.” You muttered, getting back on your feet. You put away the flashlight and fixed up the research, making it more organized when you stopped. It was too quiet out here. You paused and looked around, feeling a sense of eyes on you but there was no one in sight. Maybe you were imagining things like you breaking the lamp with your hand. You were still confused about that.

When you thought you shook every nerve away, a pair of hands grasped your ankles and pulled, causing you fall to the ground.

“Dean!! Sam!!” You yelled, trying your best to crawl away but the person grabbing you was much stronger. The person dragged you under the car as you screamed but before you could see who it was, you blacked out.

You didn’t know how much longer it was until you woke up but when you did, you were in a cage. You gasped and scrambled to a corner of the cage. It was a metal cage and it was dark with streams of light trying to get into the room you were in. You had no idea what happened or where you were but you were determined to find out.

You looked down at yourself and saw that whoever took you had stripped you of your clothes, putting you in a dirty nightgown. You put a hand to your head and put some pressure on it to ease the throbbing. You didn’t feel any blood so that was good but you did feel sore around your pelvic region. You had no idea what was going on.

You tried to rattle the cage but nothing would budge. You looked to your right and saw another cage with another human inside of it. You frowned when you recognized it was Jenkins, the missing man. You walked as close as you could to the man and tried to get him to wake up. You hoped he would wake up.

You realized you would need to make some noise for him to wake up. You grabbed onto the top of the metal cage and hoisted yourself up, slamming your feet into the door. You groaned and did it again, grunting out in pain.

When hunting with John and Dean Winchester, they made you do all kinds of crap, including this brutal workout system to build muscle and to get in shape for hunts. Hunting was no picnic and you had to do whatever it took to take down the monster. Thankfully, they taught you how to fight. You knew how to take down a man 4 times your size without breaking a sweat. It came in handy all the damn time.

You were strong for a woman your size and no one ever fucked around with you. You even got Dean to admit you beat his ass a few times when you two were wrestling. Of course, he would deny it now but he knew better. You heard Jenkins groan and open his eyes.

“You’re alive. Hey, you okay?” You asked him, Jenkins rolling onto his back as he opened his eyes.

“Does it look like I’m doing okay?” He sneered. You rolled your eyes; already you knew this would be painful if you didn’t get along with this man.

“Where are we?” You asked, trying to get on his good side.

“I don’t know. The country, I think. It smells like the country.” Jenkins said, getting to a sitting position and looking over at you.

“You’re Alvin Jenkins, correct?”

“Yeah.” He said, looking at you in confusion.

“I was looking for you.”

“Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue.” He said, glaring at you.

“Look and listen well, Alvin. Don’t talk to me like that because when we’re out, I will kick your ass.” You glared, already not liking the man.

“Yeah, sure you will, sweetheart.” He rolled his eyes. You cringed at the nickname. Only Dean gets to call you that. Dean and old people get to.

“Well, my boyfriend and his brother are out there right now and they are looking for me.”

“So, they aren’t going to find us. We’re in the middle of nowhere,” He nodded his head to the door leading into the room they were in. “We’re waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us.” You frowned. Who was them?

“What are they? Have you seen them?” You wondered. You needed to know what kind of monster you were dealing with.

“What are you talking about?”

“Whatever’s got us, what’d they look like?” You explained further. You heard the door to the room open and you tried to see for yourself what these things looked like. Two figures walked into the room, wearing black cloaks and hats to cover their faces.

You watched as they walked over to Jenkins cage and hit the side to it, making Jenkins cower back in fear. One of the other figures goes to a pole in the middle of the room with a panel of buttons attached to it. One or two presses of the buttons and Alvin’s cage opened.

“Leave me alone! Don’t you take me, leave me alone!” Alvin said out of fear. You watched in confusion as they placed a plate of food and walked back out, closing and locking the door again. They leave the room and you gasped, seeing what kind of creature they were.

“I’ll be damned. They’re just humans.” You said to yourself.


End file.
